1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to clasps, straps, buttons, snaps, and other removable fastening systems designed for repetitive use which are often used in clothing or other applications involving fastening of one thing to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present systems involve the use of hook and loop type fasteners, snaps, buttons or other mechanical methods for fastening two independent components together. Such systems typically rely on a simple interference fit, friction fit, or other engagement to provide the fastening of the two independent components. For example, a first button component relies on the improbability of proper orientation of the button through the second eye component, alternatively a hook and loop system relies on the elastic deformation of a plurality of first hook components being engaged with a plurality of second loop components, gaining strength and stability in numbers. These types of two component fastening systems have varying degrees of stability, strength, and reliability. Hook and loop fasteners in particular can be noisy to release and can also be uncomfortable in certain orientations of the various components while simple magnetic pairings which exist in pre-existing systems have thus far proven to have insufficient strength in situations involving high tension.
The present invention seeks to overcome many deficiencies present in the prior art by providing a hybrid fastening system which has both mechanical and magnetic components operating in tandem to ensure a quick easy but also secure coupling between a first and second component. It will be appreciated that the embodiments shown include the use of first and second components as they relate to the closure of a wrist portion of a glove, however, as will be appreciated by those having skill in the art, that the present embodiment can be used to replace, hook and loop, button, snap, buckles or any number of fasteners in any number of implementations from clothing, to locking container lids, in commercial and household applications.